Missing You
by wizardgeek298
Summary: After forgetting many things the BO strikes at the worst possible time for our young heroes and what can they do? What happens when the BO kidnapped someone. Who could they kidnap and will Conan be able to save them or is Conan the one that going to get kidnapped. Conan x Ai REWRITTEN (Reposted chapter 9 because I made a mistake for chapter 7. Thanks for telli
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I don't know much about this so please help me by reviewing it and telling me what I should do better to improve the story. Thx :)

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 **Conan POV**

It was a Saturday morning when Conan woke in his room, and looked to his side to see uncle Kogoro sleeping. He changed out of his PJ and into his school clothes. He then went to the bathroom to brushed his teeth and washed his face to go downstairs to eat breakfast. He then saw his childhood friend Ran in the kitchen deciding what to make for breakfast.

"Ohayo Ran neechan" said Conan in his childish voice.

"Ohayo Conan kun" Ran replied looking back and smiling at the boy that looks so much like her childhood crush Kudo Shinichi.

"I'm making breakfast right now so what do you want" Ran asked as she starts to get ready to prepare for what he wants

"Can I have some toast with butter Ran neechan because I'm not feeling that hungry today" was Conan's reply

"Okay" As Ran went and grabbed some bread put it in the toaster and took out some butter

After I finished my breakfast Ran gave me a hug and I blushed before going to school.

 **At School**

I then walk to school and stopped at the cross walk to see the Detective Boys waiting along with Haibara. We all walk to school while the kids walked in the front talking about their favorite shows, Haibara and I walked in the back talking about thing that most people doesn't know. After we arrived at school and got to our seats the bell rang and Kobayashi sensei walled into class. When she started her lesson Haibara and I was bored and looked out the windows while the other kids paid attention. The final school bell rang for the day and we walked to the park excluding Haibara when she wanted to go home first. We then went to the park to play soccer for some time then I went to Hakase's house.

 **Later at Hakase's House in the living room**

Conan was laying on the couch(after he finished his hw of course) thinking about what he should do and say when he returns to his original form as Detective of the East Shinichi Kudo.

 _"I'll take her to an Italian restaurant and confess to her and tell her my secret about being Conan" He thought_

Conan was too occupied in his thoughts that didn't realize a mysterious figure creeping up behind him with a gun.

"What are you thinking about tantei Conan Edogawa or should I say Shinichi Kudo" spoke the mysterious figure as they placed their gun on the back of his head

"Gin" Conan snarled his name knowing that voice from anywhere without even looking.

"Ah so you haven't forgotten me then have you but I wonder where Sherry is... oh wait in the basement laying in her own pool of blood" Gin said

Conan froze his face shocked for a few seconds and started to think about what he should do but all he could do was shout.

"NO! Your lying" Conan shouted and was about to turn around but the gun shot went of

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but all he felt was something trickling down his cheeks starting from his hair. He also heard stiffed laughter from behind and decided to turn around to see a small group of people behind him laughing.

"Oi oi what's going on here" he asked a small strawberry colored hair girl hold the gun laughing almost to tear along with the rest.

The laughter started to die down as he saw Haibara(girl holding the gun),Hatorri Heji(his detective rival and best friend),Okasan(his mom),Otosan(his dad),Hakase, and Kuroba Kaito standing there gasping for air because they were laughing too hard. He glared at them with an annoyed face making them laugh for a bit longer.

"Can somebody explain why my parents, Heji, and the thief is here?" Conan asked still annoyed at what just happened

"Before you got here your Hakase saw your parents about to enter the house until Hakase invited them over for tea" replied the strawberry blonde with an emotionless face

"Heji kun wanted to visit you because his school has a teacher appreciation week so they have 1 week of" she replied again

"Finally I don't know what thief you're talking about but this guy was walking around the neighborhood looking for you" Haibara said

"Oh wait I forgot you don't know him yet, should I introduce you?" Conan asked Kaito

"Oh uh um um... sure I guess it wouldn't hurt but you have to promise that can't tell anyone ok?" Kaito said in his serious tone

Everyone nodded except for Conan and his dad for they already know who he is.

"This guy's name is Kuroba Kaito and he is also known by another popular name" Conan smirked as he looked at everyone trying to figure out who he was

It was quiet for about 5 minutes besides the sounds of the others humming thinking who Kaito was also known by but they all gave up.

"I'm also known as Kaito Kid the Phantom Thief" replied Kaito in a proud cheery voice

Everyone was surprised as they all shouted, "WHAT" at the top of their lungs and dropping their jaws after that

"wait, Haibara how did you talk and sound so much like Gin then" Conan asked curious

She showed him the voice changing bow tie and he sighed.

They then talked about some things until Hakase's stomach started to growl and we laughed. Then my otosan decided that we go to an Italian restaurant that just opened up a few blocks down so we could walk there. After we all agreed we waited till the evening while Hakase ate a small snack made by none other than Haibara herself.

 **Sometime in the Evening at an Italian Restaurant**

As we walked to the restaurant Heji came up with a game to decide who would pay for the bill and since this was a new restaurant the check was going to be a very big amount.

"Let's see who ever gets to the restaurant last has to pay and since we are 3 blocks away let's have a race shall we?" Heji said stopping in front of the third block

Every did the same and agreed Conan because was very confident in his soccer skills for running long distances and quickly also.

"Also there will be no rules so you can do whatever you want to the person as long as they don't bleed then your fine" Heji added

"Hai!" everyone said and got ready to run

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 **GO!**

Everybody took of running as Hakase was falling behind but still catching up, Heji and Kaito side by side, Haibara very closely behind me, and mom and dad in the lead. Then when we passed the a lamp post I heard something.

"Ouch!" was what I heard when he turned back he saw Haibara on the ground with a bad cut on her knee and blood coming out slowly

"Oi Haibara you OK?" I asked as Iran back to her only to get a small taze to the stomach leaving me paralyzed for about a minute or so as Haibara ran far ahead leaving him in last place.

After me being paralyzed I stared running at full speed but it was futile as I saw everyone panting in front of the restaurant and I was only half way there while Haibara was close but he might be able catch up to her. He started running as quickly as he could but hit a pole and fell backwards. Now Haibara was in front of the restaurant while he was only a few meters away walking towards them as they teased him for coming in last.

"Hahaha how did you come in last I would have expected Hakase to be last at the pace that he was going" Heji asked

Hakase grumbled and glared at Heji which made him flinch a little.

"It was my fault it was Haibara who tricked me." Conan replied

"Huh!" was everyone's reply confused at what happened while Haibara was snickering

She said, "I tricked him into believing that I feel and scraped my knees real bad so he would come back, then I tazed him leaving him there for around a minute or so paralyzed."

Everybody started laughing at Conan while he gave them an annoyed look and glared at her.

 **Ai POV**

When we went into the restaurant it was pretty crowded but we already made reservations for 7 and was seated right away. I ordered the pasta while I let the professor order whatever he wanted that day so he was extremely excited. After everybody was done the waitress came by and asked the person who will pay for their table come to the front. Everybody looked at Conan while he sighed and walked with his down and we snickered at him. After Conan got up the to go with the waitress they though it was a joke so they played along but when she told him how much it cost expecting him to go back he instead pulled out his wallet and paid. There were a few waiters and waitresses that saw this was also as shocked as the person in the front counter. Then Conan walked back to the table after he paid like this was normal and told everybody it was done. We soon left but after we walked a few blocks away Conan got picked up and started yelling to get everybody's attention. When he did we saw three people wearing ski masks and was also armed.

"Give me your money or the kid gets it" The man holding knife said to them but nobody moved

"Then he heard a little chuckle and looked confusingly at him until Conan used his tranquiler watch on the one holding him and kicked the other guy with his soccer ball. The final guy jumped for me and started running away with the gun still in his hand pointing it at me. I heard Conan coming after me with the rest but then saw a van coming from behind so I knew they won't be able to catch up, but I saw Edogawa find a can and kicked it knocking the person down and me running towards Conan and the rest. The man then got up looking angrily while blood came from his nose.

"Arggg I'll get you for this as a man fire the gun at me but Conan jumped in the way while he fire 2 more shots that also got him. He got one shot on his shoulder. one in the upper back, and the other in his lower back. He held me under him so I won't get hit while he took all the hits but Heji ran at the man and Kaito took out his card gun and shot the man's hand so he would drop the gun while Heji went to beat him up. Conan's parents called the ambulance and the police right when they saw him get shot. Then an unknown shot came out of nowhere and hit him in the back near his heart. While I was under him I only heard him breathing heavily and he gave me a smile that could melt almost any girl's heart but not mine. He was so close to that his warm breath was warming my face and as he closed his eyes I thought that he was going to kiss me but then fainted into my chest. I then got up and saw his bullet wounds so I started to apply pressure to it. After a few minutes the ambulance and the police officers came and took Edogawa to the hospital.

* * *

So how was the first chapter, I an only writing this for fun but if you could Review then I would be really happy. I will try to get more chapters rolling in because this first chapter barely has any romance. :)


	2. Chapter 2

How long have I been here!

So how did you think of the first chapter and don't worry I'll to make this with less major character deaths as possible. :P

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

I saw the man aim the gun at her and I ran full speed to get her out of the way. I felt the shot hit my shoulder that was bad I thought. Later on he shot two more times in my upper back and lower back but I still held onto her not flinching because I was afraid that if I had moved he would get a better shot at her. I felt weak, dizzy, light headed, and my breathing was becoming a labor to me. I gave her a grin to let her know that everything was fine. I heard Kaito shoot his card gun and the man dropped his gun when Heji ran to him and and started beating him up. I thought that I would have laughed if the situation was different but something unexpected happen. I heard another gunshot and it sounded like it came from the roof but I didn't know who that person was aiming at.. I got my answer when I felt something hit me and pieced through my skin missing my heart by a few centimeters. I started to lose consciousness and closed my eyes as i fainted onto Haibara's chest and after that everything went dark. All I could hear was the ambulance and police officers until I went to the hospital that was when all sounds stopped. I soon woke up and I felt like I was in a room with black walls everywhere so I knew that I was dreaming.

"Hello?" I yelled hoping that someone in my dream would appear

Nothing... there was only silence and the darkness around me. Then I saw a ray of light from what looks like a door so I started walking towards it and came into the light but I had to blink a few time before getting used to the brightness. There, it was the same as the black room expect it was white. I looked in the white room and say many police officers, Ran, Kogoro, and many more people there including the FBI. Then looked back at the black room and started seeing people appear.

"They were all the criminals I've arrested before and after I became Conan." I thought

The more started to appear and there was also Gin, Vodka, Irish, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn and Bourbon all from the organization that I was after and they all had an evil grin on their face. Then another room appeared and in this room it was in the center of the black and white for it was a gray room. I started walking towards the room and there was only one person in there and it was Ai Haibara. She was standing there her head down and her bangs covering her face. She then looked up at me and I saw sadness and pain in her eyes so I wanted to comfort her, so I ran towards her to give her a hug.

"Haibara what wrong you okay?" I asked her but doubt that she would answer

There I saw something sparkling going her cheeks to her chin and I knew she was crying so I pulled her in for a closer hug which I don't know why but I felt comfortable in her warmth and her softness. My face was in her hair but I didn't mind because it had a nice strawberry scent.

 **Ai POV**

I sat in the ambulance and held his hand on the way there squeezing it lightly as if it would help him wake up from his unconsciousness. When we got to the hospital his parents, Hakase, Kaito, Heji, and I all waited in the waiting room and decided not to tell anyone about this. We waited for him but then a doctor came out and told us he had lost a lot of blood.

"Conan has lost a lot of blood since he came here." The head doctor said

"Then can't you just have a blood transfusion for him doctor?" Heji asked with much concern

"I'm sorry but it looks like he has a very rare blood type or have blood that we haven't been able to get just yet." The doctor replied

" _The drug must have also altered his blood so he and I are the only that has that that blood type_." I thought

"I'm sorry but unless we have that type of blood he can't be save." The doctor said as he lowered his head

"I have the same type of blood that he has." I said full of confidence

Everybody looked up and at me in surprise so I told the doctor that he doesn't need to check because I was very sure of it. The doctor nodded his head and took me to the room to get the transfusion started and he took almost half a liter of my blood. He stooped because I was a child and thought that it would be dangerous to get more so I listened and hoped that that was enough blood.

" _I'll give you as much blood as you need so just don't leave me yet Kudo kun. You still have to finish that promise you said to me before._ " I thought in my head

After the transfusion and surgery that took about 5 or 6 hours as we waited in the room the doctor came out and told us that the bullter removal was a success but he is in a state of coma.

"We've done everything we can and now he is in stable condition." The doctor told everyone

We all gasped and asked if we could visit him and the doctor lead the way.

"He hasn't made a sound since the operation but all I can hear was him saying something like 'Shiho' and 'Forgive me' and then nothing." The doctor said then left

"I am Shiho" I said

Kaito and Heji looked at me in shock so I told them my story. After I finished they all nodded and went to check on Conan. We went and sat by his bed but then was beyond shocked when we started seeing tears come from his eyes. That night me and Kudo's mom stayed by his side while his dad, Heji, hakase, and Kaito went back to Kudo's house.

 **2 Months Later Conan POV**

I hugged her for a long time and only let her go when she stopped crying and I tried to make a conversation with her. I called her Haibara several times but she didn't respond and then I tried Ai which also didn't work. Then I called her by her real sir name and only got a little reaction out of her. I then proceed to call her real first name and she looked at me with those sad turquoises colored eyes.

"Oi Shiho" I called her

She said nothing but looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." I began

She just looked at me again

"I'm sorry for not being there when you cried please forgive me Shiho." I said sadly

She looked at me with her beautiful turquoise eyes that could state right through me and smiled

We talked about many think until I asked her what was going on.

"You are in a coma Kudo kun." She said softly

"How do I wake up from this coma." I asked in panic

"You to think very hard of the person you hold dear most and would never want to leave." She said calmly to me

" Also how long have I been in this coma." I asked her

"You've been in this coma for almost 2 months Kudo kun." She said while looking onto my eyes

"TWO MONTHS!" I exclaim feeling that it was only a few hours

She seemed to some be able to read my mind and answered that time goes differently here than in the real world because a few minutes here is an hour in the real word. I gasped then stared at her, then I smiled before saying my thanks and goodbyes. I started think of Ran but her image kept disappearing from my mind as if I can't think of her as my lover anymore. Then suddenly out of the blue her image started making its way to my head and planted itself their and more memories grew as my conscious called out her name over and over.

"Haibara, Haibara, Haibara..." Over and over I said it

 **Ai POV**

Its been 2 months since I first discovered that he was in a coma and I've been visiting him every chance that I could get with the detective boys but nothing changed he was still quiet and motionless. I remembered his cool blue eyes that seems to cool me down and make me feel warmth at the same time.

RING! Ring! Ring!

It was my phone so I picked up and heard Hakase was at the hospital and it was something about Kudo kun. I started taking of to the hospital and into his room. I heard him yell something but I couldn't hear well over the talking

There was Hakase, Kudo's parents, The Detective Boys, some doctors and nurses, Heji, Kaito, and me. When I entered everybody's eyes were on me and I could see Kudo's mom trying to calm him as he was struggling. They all left and went to the hall to talk to me.

"What happened to him?" I asked a little concerned for what he's doing

"After two months of not doing anything he suddenly started screaming and shouting out a person's name over and over again." The doctor informed her

"I've read that sometimes the person in the coma calls or say the person's name they want to have wake them up." I said

Everybody started nodding and I asked them whose name it was and my eyes widen when I heard who it was.

"So who has Edogawa kun been calling to wake him up." I said thinking of Ran

"The person he is calling for is You Haibara san." Everybody said in sync which surprised me

They pushed me in the room and left me there and I could definitely hear him calling my name over and over again. I walked towards him and started talking to him like normal.

"Hey Kudo kun you know I was never able to thank you for taking those bullets for me when you are awake."

"Also when are you going to wake up everybody is waiting for you ya known, don't be selfish and make them wait for too long OK?"

"I also thought that you would be calling your girlfriend's name instead of mine." I chuckled and thought how annoyed he would be at me for saying that

I started to shake and he stopped screaming my name but whispered it as if it was some kind of chant. I can hear him say my name with such kindness, softness, and forgiveness that I could kiss him. I gave him a peck on the cheek to see if he would react to it and he did, his face started getting redder and redder. I can see people outside the door holding their breath and watching me to see what I did to him. I didn't mind at all because what I felt at the moment about they won't ever know.

"So you won't wake up to a kiss on the cheek huh? How about one on the lips?" I said

I bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips, I can hear the people at the door gasping and whispering but I didn't care because when I touched his soft lips it seemed that time stopped moving altogether and we were the only one there.

 **Conan POV**

I felt like a baby because I was crying out her name in my head and I can see Haibara in the gray box smiling at me which made me blush much more than I used to. I then thought in my mind if I like her, we've been through so many things together that our friendship grew stronger and she more like my partner. I then thought about how I feel about Ran compared to her because when Ran held me I didn't blush or feel a connection between us and it felt like we were only brother and sisters. On the other hand when I see Haibara I feeling a tingling sensation that makes my blood rush to my cheeks and I had to hide it from her many times before already. I then felt something on my cheeks and it was a kiss from someone and it made me blush very deep red on both my face. I heard someone talking but I couldn't make out who it was because of my a ringing in my ear. They then talked some more and I felt something sweet and soft on my lips and it stayed there for a long time. My conscious started to flow back to me and I fluttered my eye open to see who it was and it was no other than Haibara Ai. I propped myself up and I could hearing cheering but I was too focused on her to notice all this.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten

I rewrote some parts and reedited some parts that made you guys confused and thanks for the reviews that helped my writing to get better. Please keep them up so I can keep writing more. I'll end my rambling here and continue to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the Creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Conan POV**

I woke up and saw a strawberry blonde haired girl kissing me and I also saw some people at the door cheering and gasping at the scene. I broke away at the kiss and her eyes opened showing me their beautiful turquoise color. I was confused at what happened and where I was until she spoke and everyone came in.

"So how are you feeling Edogawa kun" she said with a faint blush and smirk

"Is that my name?" I asked

Everyone looked shocked as they started at me with wide eye. I was then given a check up by one of the doctors and nurses while the others were outside waiting. When the doctors went out to talk to the others I heard "amnesia" which made my eyes widen at realizing what happened to me.

Heji POV

I was standing at the door with the others while the little girl went into the room to try and wake Kudo up from his coma. I then saw her kiss Kudo on the cheek which made him red and I heard the others starting to whisper to each other.

"Oh my Shin chan is getting red while he's in a coma how cute." His mom said

We all sweat dropped at hearing this and I thought " _She does know her son is in a coma, right?"_ I then saw her kiss Kudo on the lips which then his eyes started to flutter open and I think that this was his first kiss. When he woke up we all cheered and ran inside but the two were still kissing until Kudo broke apart. He said something that I didn't want him to say or anyone of us wanted.  
"So how are you feeling Edogawa kun" the little girl said

"Is that my name?" he said and I was shocked because my rival and best friend lost his memory. We were all shock but had to leave so the doctor would could give him a check up and when the doctor came out we asked him how he was.

 **Ai POV**

The doctor came and we literally jumped out of our seats to see how he was doing.

"The nurse and I gave him a check up to see how he was doing physically. He was fine besides the gun wounds that were healing quite well." The doctor said

"Then why didn't he remember his name?" I asked

"The boy seemed to be in a state of shock, probably when he got shot the fourth time because it was so close to his heart that he got scared so he doesn't remember anything. I'm afraid that he has amnesia, and also he would have to stay in the hospital for about 2 more weeks until we can let him leave so we can learn more about his condition. I stood there processing what the doctor just said and I felt very sad. " _He could have died back then trying to protect me, I thought that he was alright when he gave me that annoying yet lovely grin of his._ " I thought. My heart felt like it would break into million of pieces if he had died but I don't know why. " _Was it because I liked him? but we're just partners_ ". "Can we go inside and visit him?" I asked the doctor and he nodded. We went into his room and saw him staring out the window looking at the clear blue sky. When we entered he seemed to be on high alert but when he saw us he calmed down again.

"Edogawa kun how are you feeling right now?" I asked in my monotone voice with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine thank you... who are you?" He asked

"My name is Haibara Ai and we've been friends for a long amount of time." I replied

"Oh, sorry that I don't remember you Ai." he said saying my first name and making my face redden for some reason.

"Are you sure your okay Co chan? I'm you mother remember me?" his mom asked him

"Yes I'm fine but I don't remember you but aren't a little too young to be my mom?" he asked tilting his head a little confused

"Aww... I'm not that young" his mother replied in a childish voice

"You're not trying to get me jealous are you son?" his dad asked appearing from behind his mother

"I'm sorry but you called me 'son' so does that mean your my dad?" he replied

"Yes and these people are Hakase, Heji, and Kaito" his father said

"Yo!" Heji said

"What's up chibi san" Kaito said

"Hello Conan kun" said Hakase

"Hi" Conan said to the three people

"Well let you have some rest and try to remember everything okay? Co chan" his mother said as we all started to leave

"Okay thank guys" he said before falling back asleep

 **2 weeks later Hospital Conan POV**

I came out of the hospital 2 weeks later when my wounds that I somehow got were well recovered. We then went to a restaurant to eat for lunch but when we walked pass an alley I don't know why but my body froze and wouldn't move. I couldn't speak or do anything so I stood there until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to walk forward. Their hand was soft and warm and when I looked to see who it was it was Ai's hand holding mine. I blushed a little but failed to hide it before she looked back at me. When we went into the restaurant we ordered our food and they talked about the good that I did to help them.

"Oi did you remember when you helped me solve all those tough cases?" Heji asked

"or when you were the only one that got close to catching me?" Kaito said

"When you saved me from the hijacked bus that was going to explode" Ai said

"or when you inspired me to write about you in my Night Baron stories" my dad said

"When you told me your deductions so that I would solve the case in your stead to make me look better." my mom said

I just nodded my head but then had a very painful headache that I had had to hold my head to keep it from getting worse. I started to see a person that is older than me but looked very similar without wearing any glasses. There were images of these men in black clothes but as quick as it appeared it soon also disappeared and left me looking at my friends and parent's worried faces. I told them that it was only a headache but Ai looked at mt suspiciously and then looked away back to her food. Then a question suddenly popped into my head.

"Who is Shinichi Kudo?" I asked them while looking at their reactions

Kaito and Heji just looked at each other wide eyed, Haibara still has her same face but there was also a spark in her eyes but I didn't know what it was, my parents and hakase was going to say something but stopped themselves. I then grew suspicious of who he was but they continued to eat their food. After we finished eating we went back to Hakase's house while Heji, Kaito, and my parents went back to the Kudo's mansion. Hakase, Ai, and I went back to Hakase's place where I slept in the guest room. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ, and dozed of into a good sleep.

I was walking in a dark alley where I saw two men dressed entirely in black walked with a suitcase in their hand. I was scared at first but then decided to follow them, I followed them for a few blocks until when I turned the corned I saw them aim a gun at Ai. I shouted at them and ran towards them but I was too late because they shot her and then turned back and aimed at me, they grinned and the silver haired man pulled the trigger while the short stocky man laughed. The man pulled the trigger and then I let out a scream that woke up Ai because she ran into my room. I sat there on the bed with sweat covering my face and back.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked fulled of concern

"Yeah it was a weird one because you and two other people that I never met were also there." I replied to her

"What was I doing and who were the other two." she asked

"You got cornered in an alley and the two shot you, they were both wearing black and one had silver blonde hair while the other was short and stocky." I told her

"Okay, if you have anymore nightmares come and tell me about it okay?" she said

I nodded and as she walked back towards the door I called her.

"Wait!" I called for her

"Hmm?" she said and turned around

"Can you um... um... sleep here with me because I don't know why but I feel comfortable around you. Don't worry I won't do anything to you." I told her as my face was burning hot red but the darkness covered it

 **Ai POV**

" _I can't believe that he asked me if I would stay there and sleep with him_ " I stood there thinking about if I should or should not. My face was red but the dark covered it for me.

"It's okay if you don't want to you can go back to your own room." He said with a little disappointment and a little fear

"No it's okay I'll sleep with you" I replied

"Okay here" he said as he scoot over a little.

I climbed into the bed and watched him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. His warm breaths blew onto my face and I could smell the scent of his toothpaste. I blushed a little more and also fell asleep. In the morning when I woke up I saw him still asleep and I smiled to myself looking at how cute he is. I got up and get ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my school clothes. I saw him wake up later on and I greeted him.

"Ohayo Edogawa kun did you sleep well last night?" I asked him and sipped on my coffee

"Ohayo Ai but why do you call me Edogawa you can call me Conan because we're friends remember?" he replied

"Also I slept well and all my bad dreams went away" he said grinning happily

"Okay get ready because we have to go to school early today and explain where you were for two months Conan" I told him

"Okay" he replied happily as he ate his breakfast and grabbed his bag as me and him went into the professor's car heading for school.

When we arrived at school we headed to the main office and explained that he lost his memory and was in the hospital for the last two months. The headmaster was nice and let him of easy because he was a very bright student so he felt that he Conan would be able to catch up with the lessons. When we walked into the class the headmaster was behind us and explained to Kobayashi sensei where we were. She looked at Conan a little worried as he followed me to sit at the desk. The Detective Boys came at us and asked him questions of where he was for the last two months, when I told them he had amnesia they reintroduced themselves.

"My name is Ayumi Yoshida" said the girl

"My name is Genta Kojima" said the large boy

"My name is Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya" said said the freckled boy

"And we are The Detective Boys" they all said at the same time

Conan just smiled at them but I saw sadness in his eye because I knew that he couldn't remember them.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Everyone Again

Hey guys I'm back for chapter 4, YEA! Okay by the way I'm trying to update a new chapter every day so you guys can have something to read because school is starting and I might not get the chance to write very often. Okay so this is the end of my rambling and the start of this story.

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

Ai and I went into Hakase's car and he drove us to school. When we got there we headed straight to the main office where they explained where I was for the last two months and that I had amnesia right now. After everything was settled down we walked together to the classroom and was greeted by three kids. They asked me what happened but Ai told them for me so they introduced themselves to me.

"My name is Ayumi Yoshida" said the girl

"My name is Genta Kojima" said the large boy

"My name is Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya" said said the freckled boy

"And we are The Detective Boys" they all said at the same time

I smiled at them but I couldn't remember anything about what I did with them. They started telling me stories of our adventures and the mysteries that I helped them solve. Later the bell rang and we took our seats. I was paying attention for some of the class but then I don't know why but I got bored and started to stare out the window. Later the lunch bell rang and everybody ran to get their food. The Detective Boys called out for us to come and we started to walk with them. Me, Mitsuhiko, and Genta walked together while the girls were behind us.

"So, how have you been Conan kun?" Mitsuhiko asked me

"I've been fine and everyday Ai been helping me remember some more things in my life." I answered

"Wait what did you call her?" Mitsuhiko yelled a little

"I call her Ai because we've been friends for a long time." I answered a little scared from the loudness

Mitsuhiko and Genta then stopped moving so I did also; the girls were far behind so didn't need to worry about them passing us. The two started to back me up against the locker and glared at me, which I got intimidated.

"I know you guys are friends for a long time but that doesn't give you the right to call her by her first name." Mitsuhiko started yelling at me

"I'm sorry, it's because I thought that being friends for a long time means I can call her by her first name." I answered which was almost a whisper with my head low.

"Okay, lets get going again" Mitsuhiko said his voice lowered now.

We started to go towards our table and ate our lunch. I could hear The Detective Boys talk to each other about a cartoon I don't know about. Then when they turned to us they asked if we wanted to go to the park after school to play soccer.

"Guys do you want to go to the park to play soccer with us?" Genta asked with excitement

"It's gonna be really fun since Conan is back now" Ayumi said

"Sure, why not. Haibara are you coming?" I asked

"Why did you call me by my sir name again?" she asked with a little disappointment

"It's because Mitsuhiko told me that I can't call you by your first no matter how long we've been friends for." I replied

"Tsuburaya san is this true." She asked him in a scary tone

"Hai Haibara san." Mitsuhiko replied with his head down

"Well from now on I give Conan permission to use my first name." Ai said with a small hint of redness on her cheek

I decided to ignore it from her behaviors towards me and the sun was shining on her face.

"Can me and Genta kun also call you by your first name Haibara san?" Mitsuhiko asked

"No" was her quick and stern reply

The bell rang again signalling the end of lunch so we returned back to class and continued our lessons. I wrote a note to Ai on a piece of paper, "You didn't answer my question." was what it said. She wrote back a reply, "What question." was her retort. "Are you going to the park with us after school Ai?" I wrote her first name hoping that it would get her to agreed. "Sure" she wrote and smiled when she saw that I wrote her first name. After the final school bell rang we started to walk to the park. I saw a hint of jealousy in Mutsuhito's eyes but ignored it because it went away. When we started to play soccer I didn't think that I was that good because I was able to dribble the ball quickly. Then all of a sudden I had a headache then saw an image of the older me playing soccer in a game then the men in black on rooftop shooting a girl that looked a lot like Ai. Then it vanished again like last time but when I woke up I was on the ground with my hands on my head and The Detective Boys looking at me and Ai looking worriedly at me. She then pulled me to a bench and told the boys to stay there for a while. When we were able to talk and The Detective Boys couldn't hear us she asked what I saw. I told her that I saw him again player soccer and also someone that looked like her on a rooftop getting shot by the two same men. She only nodded and we returned back to the game. This time it was different because Mitsuhiko kept trying to get fouls on me but I was able to avoid it. When the time was almost over Mitsuhiko tripped me where I feel onto an muddy area and scraped my knees. Then a flashback happened where I saw Ai scrape her knees and then when I came back she tazed me and ran of. When I got back up I was covered in mud and saw Mitsuhiko smirking at me. Ai helped me up and we walked back to the professor's house to get a change of clothes. When we got there I told her about my flashback that it was me with her and that she tazed me and ran of. She started smile a beautiful smile that made my day. When we got to Hakase's house I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch drinking and talking to Hakase. We sneaked behind them and listened to what they were talking about.

"Should we tell him who Shinichi Kudo is?" asked Agasa

"It might be too much pressure but Ai chan has been telling me that Shin chan has been regaining his memories back slowly." my mom said

"What about the men in black we should let him remember because they are a dangerous group." my dad said

"Are they talking about me?" I whispered to Ai

"..." Ai said nothing but nodded

I stood up and started to walk towards them to ask them what was going on. I talked up and got their attention. They turned around and I asked them who Shinichi Kudo is.

"Who is Shinich Kudo?" I asked them one more time

"He is um... um..." Hakase asked

"We'll you in due time." Ai finished

"But..." I started

"No buts and go to your room." Ai commanded me

"OK" I then went to my room and feel asleep

 **Ai POV**

"We can't tell him about them yet." I said

"Why can't we tell him about it yet?" Hakase asked

"He can't remember because he's reckless and would go into danger again." I replied

"Oh so your worried about our Shin chan now are you?" his mom asked

"No!" I said blushing

"I'm going to sleep now." I said running up to my room

" _Why do I care so much about that idiot?_ " I thought to myself

" _Is it because I like him or do I love him?_ "

" _He already has Ran though and he loves her to, right?_ " I thought that to myself as I drifted of to sleep

I was walking along a in a straight line and saw a small outline of a figure. I ran towards to see who was and it was Conan but he turned to look at me with his blue eyes that showed so much fear. He ran towards me but I couldn't move anymore, he jumped at me and covered my body with his. I didn't know why but I then heard footsteps walk towards us and it was Gin. He smirked at me and shot him several times. He didn't die but just scream out in so much pain that it broke my heart. When the screaming stopped he stood up all bloody and shouted at me. "This is all your fault Ai!" and then died. Gin smirked and pointed the gun at me, then he pulled the trigger. I shot straight up in my bed and I could see a figure standing at the doorway with a worried look.

"Ai are you okay?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine." I replied

"Then why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked again

I touched my face to feel some unknown tears on my face while he started to walk towards me. I didn't know what he was doing until he pulled me into his embrace and held me there for a long time. He then pulled up a chair grabbed my hand and told me to go back to sleep. He stayed by my side the entire night and until morning I saw him sleeping still holding my hand, I blushed a little then let go of his hand and went to the bathroom. After that he got up and we got ready for school on Friday. We then walked to the crossroad where we saw the Detective Boys but Conan got scared and grabbed my hand when he saw Mitsuhiko. I then comforted him and told him that there was nothing to worry about. When we went to school the headmaster announced that there will be no school next week because they had to organize the papers. We all cheered and was thinking about what to do. The bell rang and when we walked out of the school we saw Ran and her friend Sonoko standing at the gate.

"Conan kun where have you been do you know how worried I was for the pass 3 months without knowing where you were and no one told me about you." Ran practically scream at him

"I'm sorry miss but I don't know who you are." was his reply

"Ran neechan after Conan came back to school a month ago the Ai said that he had amnesia." said Ayumi

"What is that true Conan kun?" Ran asked now worried

He nodded but hid behind me because he was still scared when Ran yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Conan kun if I scared you, my name is Ran your step sister." she said

"I'm the Deduction Queen Sonoko Suzuki" Sonoko said

"Maybe we can help him get his memory back by bringing him to karaoke because we did have a lot of fun memories there." suggest Sonoko

"Yea sure we can all go, I also heard that Shinichi's parents are back so we can invite them." said Ran

"Also Heji and Kazuha has no school next week so we can also invite them too." Ran said

"Do you guys want to come with us?" Sonoko asked

"Hai!" the three kids cheered

"Okay we'll meet at Shinichi's house on Sunday okay?" Ran said "At 6 pm"

"Hai!" we all cheered except for me and Conan

The days went by fast and it was already Sunday and we were all getting ready to go. When we got to Shinichi's house everyone was there and even Kaito and a girl who looked like Ran but looked a few years younger. We talked until the car came to pick us up but when Conan saw the van he got scared and didn't move. When everybody called him he didn't respond and it must have had reminded him of the van 3 months back.


	5. Chapter 5

A Song to Remember

Okay as promised here is Chapter 5 on the next day. School starts in about 3 days so I can upload a few more chapters before school gets in the way. Also for every 5 chapters I'll try to write more than 2,000 word, so it'll be around 3,000-4,000 words. So with all that aside lets continue with this story! :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Conan POV**

When everybody started to go towards the car I saw it, it was a van and I froze completely scared. I heard everyone calling me to come on but my body didn't respond to what I was trying to do. I just stood there shaking but then she held my hand and my body started to melt and I followed her to the car where everyone was waiting. When I got on they asked me what was wrong but my dad told them that there was a black van at that time. Then I saw a flashback:

 _It was an alley way and a masked man was holding Ai with him as he ran towards the car. I kicked a can I found at him and Ai ran back towards me._

That was the end of the flashback as we started to drive to the karaoke place. I heard Ran, Sonoko, and The Detective Boys tell people how bad a singer I was and it sounded like I was a screeching cat. They all laughed and joke when we got there. Since there were so many people we sang in duos. The duos were: Ran and Sonoko; Heji and Kazuha; My mom and dad; Kaito and the girl; The Detective Boys was a trio; and so it was me and Ai. Everybody sang a song and then it was me and Ai's turn. We picked the song "When I See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 _Damn who knew all the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here_

 _Talking to you about another path I_

 _Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger_

 _picture_

 _Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you_

 _in a better place_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all_

 _that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my_

 _side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _when I see you again_

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong and what's_

 _Small turn to a friendship, a friendship_

 _Turn into a bond and that bond will never_

 _Be broken and the love will never get lost (And the love will never get_

 _lost)_

 _And when brotherhood come first then the line_

 _Will never be crossed established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn and that line is what_

 _We reach so remember me when I'm gone_

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all_

 _that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my_

 _side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way hold every memory_

 _As you go and every road you take will always lead you_

 _home_

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

When we finished the song everybody's mouth dropped and eyes wide out even Ai's. Then Ran asked me how I was able to sing so well but the other times I wasn't. Then my dad answered that question for me.

"When Conan was still little he was a prodigy in singing. When his parents hired a music teacher for him the teacher was jelous at how well his singing was, so he told his parents to enter him into a singing contest. When they did Conan prepared everyday and night for that day. When it finally came and he was behind the curtain the lights were of, the teacher tried to kill him. The teacher was about to stab him but his dad got in the way and got stabbed instead and since then he vowed not to sing well again because it would endanger his loved ones." my dad said

"Conan kun we're sorry we didn't know." said Ran

"It's fine" I said

I then started to get flashbacks of this when this happened and he saw his dad get stabbed and the teacher get arrested. After that was all over we returned back and I decided to go with Hakase and go to his house.

 **A Few Months Later Ai POV**

Conan has started to get more of his memory back and my feelings for him has only gotten stronger but I knew that they were useless. I decided to confront his parents and Hakase that it was time to tell him everything. They all agreed so that night we started. His parents told him who Shinichi Kudo was, Hakase told him about the Black Organization, and I told him what happened to him. He sat there and nodded but he could only understand some. When we talked to each other I had an idea and went to the basement for a few minutes then came back up. They were all gathered around him and I showed him a pill in my palm which helped him remember. He started to grip his head between his hands and his knees met the tiled ground as he started to remember things. When it was over he fainted and we all carried him to his room. I sat beside his bed the entire time he was sleeping and when he woke up.

"Oi Ai what happened to me?" he asked

"You fainted after I showed you a temporary antidote." I replied with a smirk

"What happened before that it was like a blank and then I remembered everything." he said

"Well you had amnesia for a few months." I answered him.

"Oh and thank by the way for helping me so I'll repay by taking down the organization for doing this to me." he said

"It's fin-" I started but he pulled me into his embrace to thank me and I hugged him back

 **General POV**

Little did the two shrunken adults know that there was also a transmitter hidden in the room.

"So this is the Silver Bullet Vermouth talked about and who Irish was trying to protect before his death?" The mysterious person said

"This is going to be interesting, we'll capture him and interrogate him where our little Sherry is." he said

"So when do you want to capture the kid brother and why?" the other man asked

"This kid is no normal kid, he is High School Detective Kudo Shinichi." the man replied

"He must have somehow survived the poison that I gave him that day at Tropical Land, I normally don't remember my victim's face but I can make an exception when they come back alive." the man said again

"So when are we going to capture him Gin." the man asked

"Wait a few more weeks so he can remember everything and so we can capture him Vodka." Gin said

Vodka then started the car and drove of leaving the two kids still in an embrace. Conan was still holding Ai but this time he felt a feeling he only had for Ran 'love' it was love. He thought to himself was it because he was in love with Ai or was she just a friend? Ai felt happy when Conan was holding her but also felt sad because he would not hold her like this anymore when he returned to his normal form.

 **A Few Days Passed Conan POV**

I moved back with Ran into the Detective Agency. I don't know why but I don't feel nervous around her anymore and when she told me that she would give me a bath I would not blush like he used to. Was it because I don't like her anymore and the love that I had was a brother sister love? On the other hand when I spend time with Ai my face felt hot when she talked to me. All her annoying sacastic comments that she always says to me didn't bother me anymore and when she smirked I thought that it was cute. My mom and dad went back to L.A. again. I spent more time with Ai getting to know her better and also sometimes visiting her sister's grave to talk to her and get some information about Shiho (I call her that when I talk to her sister) to know her better. I felt that me and Ran did not have the same feelings for each other anymore so I called her.

"Hey Ran how are you doing." I asked

"Hey Shinichi fine what about you?" she replied

"I'm fine but uh listen... I'm not coming back ever again." I told her

"WHAT! WHY? Did you meet someone over there?" She asked almost in tears

"No Ran I'm sorry but I just don't want you to wait for me anymore and I want you to move on with your life." I said

"Shinichi it doesn't matter I'll wait for you." she told me crying now

"Ran, Conan told me that you cry for me every night hoping that I'll come back, also he said that a guy name Araide asked you out many times and I heard he is a nice guy." I said

"But Shinichi I love you." Ran said

"Ran I love you to but as a sister and Ran he could be there for you when I'm not so move on Ran... Goodbye Forever." I said and hung up

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" Ran shouted crying

I heard her crying so I ran up to her and pretended not to know anything. I ran to her and gave her a hug and talked in my childish voice.

"Ran neechan is it that meanie Shinichi again that made you cry?" I asked

"Yea, he told me to move on because he's not coming back ever again." Ran said

"You should listen to Shinichi niisan and move on." I said

"But Conan kun aren't you the one that always told me to wait for Shinichi?" she asked

"Yes but if he wants you to be happy then so do I." I told her

"He said that I should go out with Araide because he will mostly be here for me." she told me

"Then you should go out with him Ran neechan" I said

She stopped crying and gave me a hug. The stood up and told me that she would give Araide a chance and now she is going to cook dinner. I nodded and told her that I'll go Hakase's place and then come back later, she nodded and I ran of. When I got to Hakase's place I rang the doorbell and waited for Hakase to open the door, instead it was Ai who opened it. I went inside and greeted Hakase who was upgrading my skateboard. Ai went back to her basement and closed the door behind her. I went and sat on the couch talking to Hakase what he was doing to my skateboard.

"Hakase what are you going to upgrade on my skateboard?" I asked

"Oh, I'm going to upgrade the speed and the battery length of this board" he replied

"Okay and how long has Ai been down there?" I asked a little curious

"She has been down there for a few days now only to come up to eat and shower then she goes back down there. I'm worried about her Shinichi she hasn't slept in those days neither because I can the typing she is doing." Hakase said a little worried

"Ehh! She hasn't been sleeping or getting any rest?" I said

"Yea I think she has been working on the antidote these past few days." he said

"Hakase do you have any weak sleeping pills? Since she has been up for a few days then it would probably be easy to get her to sleep." I said

"I do but are you sure about this, why don't you ask her to sleep then?" he asked

"I will but if that doesn't work then I'll give her coffee with the pills in them for her to sleep. She could sleep for a long time because of all those nights she has been awake." I said

"Okay Shinichi" he said and went to the kitchen

As Hakase go into the kitchen I thought about when to confess my feelings for her. I could take her to a restaurant and tell her or take her somewhere then go to the park and confess. As I was thinking I didn't hear Hakase coming up behind me to give me the coffee with the sleeping pills inside it. I then opened the basement door and went into the room to talk to her then give her the coffee.

"Oi Ai, Hakase told me that you haven't been sleeping for the past few days, you should rest." I told her

"I'm working on the antidote so that you can go back to your little angle soon." she told me

"How much progress have you made with that?" I asked her

"I am about 15% done with it and also I'm not going to sleep." she said and glared at me

"Hai hai but take a break you can't stay awake forever." I told her

"I can if I have coffee, so are you going to give me that coffee of not tantei san?" she said with a smirk

"ok here" I said as I handed her the coffee

She took a few sips and feel asleep quickly. I went to her computer and deleted all her data on the antidote " _Sorry that I made you work so hard on this for nothing Ai._ " I thought to my self as I then carried her upstairs to her room. I looked at her and caressed her face. I swiped a piece of her hair behind her ears and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I then went downstairs to clean up the coffee turn of her PC and went back up to Hakase who was working on his invention still. I told him that she is asleep and that I had to go home but asked if I could sleep here tonight after dinner. He nodded and I left and went back to the agency. I saw Ran put out the dinner on the table.

"Welcome back Conan kun did you have fun at Hakase's" she asked me

" _If you say out sleeping pills in a girl's coffee so she would go to sleep because she is so stubborn then yes._ " I thought to myself

" _I still wonder what the consequences will be when she wakes up._ " I thought myself again

"Conan kun did you have fun?" she asked me again

"Yea it was fun Hakase had I new game that he let me try out." I replied in a childish voice

After that we ate dinner and then I told her that I was going to sleep over at the professor's house tonight. She agreed and I ran of into the streets and into the professor's house. When I got there he was already asleep so I went to check on Haibara if she was also still asleep. When I walked towards her I saw her laying on her side with the moonlight shining onto her hair making her look majestic. I decided to stay with her that night to make sure she doesn't wake up and go back into the lab again. I pulled up a chair beside her bed and held her hand as I also fell into a deep sleep.

 **Ai POV**

I woke up and looked at my digital clock, it was 3:34 am and wondered how I got up here. I was thinking and the last thing that I remembered was that tentai giving me the coffee then me drinking it and then falling asleep. That little four-eyed corpse magnet detective freak put slipping pills into my drink! He also probably carried me up here to. The thought of him doing that made me blush a little but then I decided to think of what punishment to give him. I decided that I would do that later and go back to the lab to work on the antidote so he could return to his angle. The thought of that made me sad about making the antidote but I had to, to return him to his normal life again. Then when I used my hands to prop me up one of my other hand was being held by something. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the dark and saw him holding my hand and asleep on the chair shivering. So he thinks that he can do this to stop me from getting away? I then pulled my hand away from him but failed which only made his gripped stronger on my hands. I also heard him mumble some words in his sleep: "don't leave me", "no", and "why". I thought that he was thinking of his angle but him holding my hands made me feel safe and I went back to sleep again. The next morning that I woke up I still saw him holding my hand and but shivering a lot more now. I think that him being cold is punishment enough but I decided to tease him a bit when he woke up. He started to come to and I started to put on my act.

*yawns* *stretches hands*

"Um Conan what are you doing in here?" I asked acting a little embarrassed

"Oh uh um... I was um" as he tried to speak

"I can't believe that you would sneak into a girl's room and hold her hand." I said looking at my hand

He quickly let go of my hand and his face started to turn even redder than a tomato.

"Also while I'm in my pajamas? Are you are perv?" I asked again

"Uh um... um... I'm Sorry" he said as he begged me not to hurt him

I couldn't help but giggle at this sight and then started to laugh at him. He looked at me and I told him to get out with a stern look and he ran out as quickly as he could. I started to laugh again that I almost cried.

 **Conan POV**

I ran out of her room as fast as I could but smiled on the way out because I was able to hear her laugh and giggle like a normal girl. I walked downstairs to see Hakase looking at me and I gave him the don't-even-ask look then let out a sigh. I walked to him and grabbed a cup of coffee and started to drink it. I then heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on so I thought that it was her who was taking a shower. I then went over my plan on how to confess to her and where I should do it. I then called my dad to ask for some money to take her on a date and enough to buy her some new clothes.

"Hello? Dad?" I started

"Oh hello son how are you doing" he asked

"I'm doing fine but can you give me some money, I want to take Ai out on a date and buy her some new clothes." I told him

"Ah okay don't worry about the restaurant money, I'll give you enough to buy her some clothes to take her there and I'll send a driver to take you to the resturant on Friday at 9pm okay?" he asked

"Okay thanks dad and don't tell mom because she would go crazy and want to come back here" I told him

"ah hehe you see this whole time your mother is next to me and my speaker was on so..." his dad said

"Awwww! My little Shin chan has a crush on Ai chan? I knew you two would make a good couple and I'm also booking the next flight over there right now see in a few hours." my mom said

"Okay see you later mom" I said as I hung up and sighed

Hakase was hiding behind the wall and heard all this and was very surprised. He jumped at me and asked me about Ran but I told him that I called her as Shinichi and told her to move on and not wait for me anymore. The professor smiled and cheered that his adopted daughter would go on a date with me. I told him not to tell her anything.

"Hakase don't tell Ai about his okay? I want this to be a surprise." I told him

"Tell me about what" a voice came from behind me that sent shivers up and down my spine several times

"ahahahah nothing nothing but by the way are you free on Thursday and Friday?" I asked her

"No I'm not because I will be in the lab making the antidote." she replied

"Well you can have those days of and you should stop making the antidote." I told her

"What! Why! Don't you want to go back to her?" She asked me still shocked from what I just said

"I'll tell you on Friday if you want to know." I told her with a smirk

"Fine I'll go with you on Thursday and Friday." she replied

 **Thursday Ai POV**

I was still wondering what had gotten into him to tell me to stop making the antidote and taking me somewhere Today and Tomorrow? It was 9 am when he got here and we started to walk towards the mall. I asked him what we were doing here but he just said to get ready for tomorrow. He bought me some clothes that were very fancy and also a silvery dress. He bought himself a tux and we went to the food court to take a break and eat. We both ate our salad and talked for a little while. After we were done we started to walk back to Hakase's house when we ran into the Detective Boys. We talked for a little until Ayumi asked what was in the bags and we showed them. It was filled with fancy clothes and a dress for me. His also had some new clothes and a black tux. I looked at Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and saw jealousy in their eyes. After that we went to the professor's place and hung around for a little while. Conan suddenly left saying he forgot to buy something so he ran out. When he came back it was almost 8:30 pm so he was out for about 6 hours and he was carrying a small box with a bow tie on top of it. Before he left he asked me if I was free on Friday and I confirmed it. He left to the agency and I went up to my room to have some sleep.

 **Conan POV**

It was 2 pm when we were at the professor's until I thought that I had to buy her a gift so I ran to the purse store and bought her a new Prada handbag, which cost 5,000,000 yen and then I wanted to customize it so the size fits her which is another 950,000 yen. I waited in line for about 6 hours and then ran back to Hakase's house to grab his stuff. I then confirmed that she was available tomorrow and then ran home to the Detective Agency. I was so excited that I could barely sleep all night until sleep went over me. I woke the next morning at 6 am then I brushed my teeth and watched TV until the rest woke up. Ran woke up first and told me that she had a date with Araide today so she would not make dinner but Conan was fine with that because tonight was a special night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Date

Here is the 6th Chapter in and it is something that we've all been waiting for right? Well I don't want to take anymore time from you guys so here is Chapter 6. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Conan POV**

I told her that it was fine because I would also be going somewhere tonight. She asked me where I was going but I told her that Shinichi's dad planned the place for me so I don't know where it is. She smiled then nodded and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I went into the kitchen with her and I grabbed a toast with butter. When I started to walk to Hakase's house I saw a lady standing at the Kudo household with a key in her hand. I walked up to her and asked her.

Mom what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh Shin chan I didn't expect to see you come this early." she replied

"That none of your businessmen but what are you doing wearing something like that." I asked her

"What is there something wrong with this?" she asked

"You look suspitous wearing: a hat that covers your face, black sunglasses, and a long coat." I said looking bored

"Oh really I didn't think that it would have that kind of impact." she replied

"Okay whatever and the driver is coming at 9 pm so later can you help Ai with her hair and make up?" I asked her

"Sure!" she replied happily as ever

"I can't believe that my Shin chan is telling me to do his girlfriend's make up!" she squealed happily

"No it's not like that, she's not my girlfriend _yet_." I told her and whispered the last part

"So do you like Ai chan?" she asked me

I nodded my head feeling my face get redder and redder by the second. She looked at me amused and smile then entering the house with me following her. The Kudo house has been pretty empty since Subaru Okiya moved out. When we went inside I showed her the clothes that I bought yesterday.

"Oh my so my Shin chan does have a sense of fashion." she said

"Oi oi what's that supposed to mean?" I retorted

"Nothing" she said smiling while walking away

 **Later at 8 pm Ai POV**

I was in my room still wondering what we were going to do today until someone came into the house. It was Kudo's mom. When she saw me she dragged me up to my room and told me to change into the dress that I Kudo bought me yesterday. It took me a couple minutes to get into the dress and it was very beautiful. Then his mom sat me down and started to do my hair while making a conversation with me.

"So Ai chan do you know where your going tonight?" she asked me

"No not yet but how did you know that I bought a new dress?" I asked her

"Shin chan told me and he also told me to do your hair and make up when it was near 9 pm but I decided to start at 8 because it would take at least an hour to dry your hair and do your make up." she told me

"Wait Kudo kun told you to do that for me?" I asked her

"Yea this morning when I was going to go inside my house he saw me and asked me to do it for you. Also do you like my little Shin chan?" She asked me happily

"I uh... do, but don't tell him I said that because he already has Mouri Ran so I don't want to ruin their relationship." I told her feeling more sadness in me.

"Well Shin chan told me not to tell you anything so do worry." she said

"okay" I said as she started doing my make up

It was 8:50 pm now and most of my hair and make up were done. Kudo's mom put some finishing touches and let me go downstairs where she told me that he was waiting there. I left the room after her and appeared from the stair way. I saw him at the couch looking amazingly handsome. He then looked up and his cool blue eyes met with my turquoises colored eyes. He opened his mouth and stood there staring at me. I then decided to tease him a bit when I stood in front of him.

"So do you see anything you like?" I asked him

"Uh uh Ai you look beautiful." he said

"Thank you tantei san and so do you" I said blushing a little

He put out his hand for me and I took it as we made our way to the car. The driver had his hat down so I didn't see his face but I saw the box that he had yesterday in the car so I thought it must be something he would give me later on. I thought that it would be a rose or something like that. When we were in the car there was a comfortable silence and his hand grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I blushed when I felt the warmth of his hand in mine. When we were in front of the restaurant he said his thanks to the driver.

"Hey thank Kaito Kid." he said

"Ah the little tantei san figured it out how?" Kaito said

"It was obvious, you were hiding your face and there was a bump in the trunk which meant that you put the actual driver to sleep to drive us here." he said

"Very good detective and I wish you and your _girlfriend_ have a lovely dinner." he said

"She's not my girlfriend! Also you don't need to come back me and her will be walking back so it's okay." he said

I felt a little disappointed that he didn't want me as his girlfriend. We then went into the fancy restaurant and the waiter looked at us disappointed.

"Reservations for Conan Edogawa table for 2." he said

"Ah OK." the waiter said as he led us to our table near the window

He went to my sit and pulled out my chair and then he sat down. Most of the people thought that was cute of how he acted so much like a gentleman. We then ordered our meals and ate while we chatted our things. We avoided the topics: The Black Organization, Ran, and the antidote. We ate without having any food stuck on our faces and then when we ordered dessert he pulled out the box. There were some people that looked at us and was wondering what was inside the box most of them were in their twenties and thirties. They looked at us while he gave me the box.

 **Conan POV**

After we ordered our dessert I pulled out the box and gave it to her. There were people looking at us trying to guess what a little 10 year old would give a girl. When she got the box I urged her to open it and now there were couples standing near our tables to see what was inside the box. When she opened the box she gasped and so did the other people. While the people murmured among themselves she pulled it out and everybody saw the price tag.

"I want to give you this new Prada handbag as a thank you for everything you've done, also I customized it so it would fit your size." I told her

"It amazing." she said and looked at the receipt

"I left the reciept there for you so if you don't like it you can return it and trade it for something else." I told her

The people started to talk about how rich I was but didn't care. We then left a tip and started to walk to a park. The lights were on and only we were in the park. I saw a bench and motioned for her to sit there. We sat there in silence for a few moments looking at the stars. I then decided that it was time to confess to her and broke the silence.  
"Hey um Ai" I started

"Yea?" she said without looking at me

"I... l lo love... y yo you." I said

"What!" she said staring at me wide eyed

 **General POV**

"Wha what did you say?" Ai asked

"I love you." Conan said with more confidence

"It's okay if you don't feel the same as me." Conan said a little disappointed

Before he knew it he felt something warm on his lip. He looked and saw Ai kissing him and he closed his eyes to kiss her back. She licked his lips to ask for entrance and he allowed her tongue to enter. Ai and Conan fought each other and Ai won as she lick the inside of his mouth. She looked for his tongue again she started to lick it. She then let his tongue enter her mouth but closed her mouth after his tongue entered and she started to suck on it. She could hear a low moan from Conan and she let his tongue go and they kissed each other again. After a moments they broke the kiss for some air.

"I love you too." Ai said "What about Ran"

"I called her a few days ago and told her to move on and date someone else." Conan said

"Really? What about the antidote?" Ai asked

"I deleted the files that contained it when I put sleeping pills in your coffee." Conan said "I don't know when I first fell in love with you but I think that it was when you were always there to help me pass my fears may it be the alley or the van I thank you."

"Oh it nothing" Ai said

"Um Ai would you be my gr gr girlfriend?" Conan asked

"Yes! Shinichi I would love that to happen. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Ai said

"Really?" Conan said looking very happy and he gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Yea, I love you." Ai said

"Let's go home now Ai." said Conan

There behind the lamp was a shadowy figure smirking at the two young kids and was holding a camera in their hand taking pictures of the two kids while they made out.

Conan and Ai decided to stop near a lake and sat there looking at the sky. Ai then shivered and Conan took of his jacket and gave it to her. She thanked him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Should we tell this too the kids or should we keep this a secret?" Ai asked

"I don't know but I'll let you choose and I will follow through whatever you choose." said Conan

"Okay I guess we should tell them because we are a group." Ai said

The two stayed there for a few more minutes whiles the mysterious figure took more pictures of them together. When they both walked home they held each others hand and gently squeezing it afraid that if they don't the other will slip away forever. When they reached Hakase's house the lights were of and they could hear snoring from down the hall. They both each got a cup of hot chocolate and drank sitting next to each other on the coach.

"You wanna watch ta movie?" Conan asked

"Sure" Ai said

"You pick, I'll watch whatever movie you choose." Conan replied

"Sure about that?" Ai said with a smirk

"Yup!" Conan said confidently

"Okay" Ai said as she picked a movie and inserted it into the disk player

The movie began and it was a romance movie while the figure was outside the window taking pictures. Ai laid her head on Conan's shoulder and he caressed her hair as they began to drift of into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Confess  
Hey guys here is Chapter 7 and comment on if you like this or not. If you don't like it please just say so and no harsh words. Also if some of you are wondering where the school days are I kinda skipped some because it would be boring with some repetitive actions. Thx. Now lets continue with the story and I know my grammar is bad so please try and read it the best you can. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Conan POV**

I woke up on the couch with Ai's head still on my shoulder. I gave her a kiss on the check and laied her head down on the couch. I placed a blanket over her and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I then looked at the clock and it read 6 am. I put on my school clothes and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. I then saw Hakase come down the stairs and gave him a cup of coffee.

"So how was your date with Ai chan?" Hakase asked as he sipped his coffee

"It went pretty well and I confessed my feelings for her." I told him

"She said that she loved me too and when I asked her to be my girlfriend she agreed." I told him

"Really? I never expected Ai to fall in love with anyone especially you." Hakase said

"Why is that?" I asked him

"Well for starters you just seem to always annoy her." Hakase said as he chuckled

"Yea that's true but all that's behind now because we've dating." I said

"Okay and also when are you going to tell the kids about this?" Hakase asked

"I don't know when but she already decided to tell them." I said

"Okay" Hakase said

Just then Ai started to get up and went towards the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. While she was doing this Hakase and I talked a little more and I attempt to make breakfast. I made eggs and bacon which ended up pretty well. She then appeared in her clothes at the top of the stairs, her hair still wet from the shower.

"What smells good?" she asked

"Oh Ai chan Shinichi here decided to make breakfast while you were showering and this was what happened." Hakase told her

I got three plates and put some bacon and eggs on each plate. I then gave her a cup of coffee and refilled Agasa's and my cup as well.  
"Well lets see how this is going to taste." she said with sarcasm dripping from every word

They all took a bite and their eyes widen at the taste.

"It's actually good and doesn't kill my taste buds." she said with a smirk

"Yea it's almost as good as Ai Chan's cooking." Hakase said laughing heartily

"Yes! I finally cooked something good." I said

"Okay you guys hurry and finish, I'll wash the dish as you guys head to school. Also you guys only have a week leave." Hakase said

"Thanks Hakase and finally time away from those easy work." I told him

We then started to walk towards the cross walk when my phone rang. It was Ran who was calling me.

"Hey Ran nee-" I started but was cut of

"CONAN KUN WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT! WHEN I GOT HOME YOU STILL WEREN'T THERE AND NOW WHERE ARE YOU!" scream Ran

"I'm sorry Ran neechan, I went somewhere last night and when it was getting late I decided to sleep at Hakase's place. Also I am on my way to school now Ran neechan." I told her

"Ok Conan kun next time you do that call me OK? I was really worried about. Well bye Conan." Ran said

"Okay Ran neechan, bye!" I said

"So the little tentai got in trouble with his sister?" she said smirking

"Well I'm sorry for taking you on that date last night and wasting 8,200,000 yen on that one handbag for you." I replied smirking and taking her hand

She blushed and squeezed my hand back. When we reached the crossroad and met The Detective Boys we had to let our hands go and that was when it suddenly felt cold. We then walked to school with kids in the front and Me and Ai in the back as usual. When we got in class the teacher announced that this was the last week before summer break and we all cheered. The day continued like normal with me and Ai being bored and staring out the window waiting for the bell to ring. While class was still going on I wrote a note to her. "Bored?". "Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "When should we tell them?" I asked the question that was on my mind the whole time. "During lunch and I'll tell Mitsuhiko and you tell Ayumi okay?" she replied. "Okay." but I don't know how to tell her. "You'll know when the time comes." she smirk. The lunch bell then rang and we all ate. After that I asked Ayumi to come with me while Mitsuhiko went with Ai.

"Um Ayumi..." I started

"Yea Conan kun." she said

"Do you like me?" I asked rubbing the back of my head nervously

"Um... um... _yes_." she said in a whisper with her face turning bright red

"Well Ayumi I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings." I told her

"What? Why?" She asked in near tears

"It's because me and Ai are going out right now." I said

"What! She promised me that she wouldn't like you." She said with her lips quivering now

" _Wow Ai must have really didn't like me if she promised not to like me_." I thought

"I'm sorry Ayumi but feelings are something you can't control and when you like someone you can't help it." I told her

"I understand." She started to walk of slowly tears coming out her eyes

I ran after her and gave her a comforting hug until she stopped crying. I held her shoulder out and talked to her.

"Ayumi if I can't return my feelings doesn't mean that you can't find someone else." I said

"Like who?" she looked up at me

"There's Mitsuhiko, he looks like he liked you." I told her

"But Mitsuhiko like Ai chan." she told me

"Remember Ai and I are dating so that means he can't like you, you should go ask him out." I told her as we walked back to the table to wait for Ai and Mitsuhiko to come back.

 **Ai POV**

"Tsuburaya san can you come with me to talk?" I asked him

"Su sure Haibara san." he said blushing a little

We walked somewhere there is no one around or very little people. Then I started to talk to him.

"Tsuburaya san do you like me?" I told him sternly which almost sounded like a statement

"What Haibara san? I don't like you." he said blushing

"Well if you don't then you don't mind if I go out with Conan then." I said smirking a little

"Wha what! No I do like you!" He said his face now red

"Well I'm Tsuburaya san but me and Conan are dating now." I told him

"What! When!" he asked me

"We started to date a while ago." I told him

"It's always Conan, he's smart, good at soccer, and gets every girl he wants." Tsuburaya said

"Yea but now since he's taken more girls can become available like Yoshida san?" I said

"Yea she was my first crush but what if she doesn't feel the same as me?" he told me

"Well when Conan confessed to me he didn't know how I felt about him but he still did it so you should take his example." I told him "Also Conan is talking to Yoshida san right now to tell her about me and him."

"Really? Conan is doing that right now?" he said

"We should go back now" I said

We started to walk back and saw Conan and Yoshida at the table with Kojima san still eating his food. When he saw us we talked towards each other and told the other person how it went.

"I told him about us and told him that he should go and ask Yoshida san." I said

"Really? I told Ayumi to go and talk to Mitsuhiko" he said

"Well what happens between them now is their problem" I said

"Yea" he said gripping my hand making me feel warmth again

The bell rang again and we started to walk back to class to finish of the day. We went into class and saw that Mitsuhiko and Ayumi holding hands. " _They worked fast_ " I thought. Then the day went on without any interruptions and when the final bell rang we started to walk home. First it was Kojima who left, then it was Tsuburaya san, then Yoshida san, and finally Conan was last. Finally I went to the Kudo's household and got their mail for them and went back to Hakase's house.

 **Next Day After School Conan POV**

After school we all decided to go to Hakase's house and I wanted to go there to get my mail. When we got there Ai gave me the mail while the kids were playing a new game that Hakase invented. I looked through all the mail until I came to a box package. It had a not on it and it said, " _Only open this when you're alone_ " it was in a black box. I opened it and there was a bottle of Gin in there with a letter in a black envelope. My eyes widen when I say the bottle but and then the envelope. I made an excuse and ran up to my room to open the letter to see what was written on it. What it said was what I wished it didn't as I could feel my body shake the letter in my hand. The letter said:

 _Dear Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan_

 _I know your little secret about turning into a little child. The only problem that I have now is to find our little Sherry and kill her. Of course you should know this because I have a feeling that you are hiding her somewhere. I also know where you go to school and your little friends. If you don't come on this day alone at 8:30 pm we will hunt down one of your friends and kill them. Come to the docks where you confronted Vermouth alone on the first day of your summer break._

 _Your Nightmare,_

 _Gin_

I knew that this was a trap but I had to go or they would kill them all. Also I wanted to bring them down and stop Ai from getting scared of them. I decided to write a letter to her and tell her what was going to happen if something goes wrong. I also wanted to write one to Heji so they both could figure out a plan. I wrote the letter to Ai first.

 _Dear Ai Haibara_

 _If you are reading this letter than I am gone for 2 days and haven't means the Black Organization has captured my and will most likely torture me to find answers to look for you, don't worry I will never tell them where you are or try and get you harmed If this has happened then go to the guest room with Heji and look in the black box under my bed. Come up with a plan with Heji because i probably won't make it. I'll be lucky if I could even survive for one day but be safe._

 _Your love,_

 _Conan Edogawa_

 _P.S. Call Kaito, he might not look like it but that thief is very helpful._

Then I wrote a letter to Heji

 _Dear Hattori Heji_

 _If you are reading this I want you to know that you are my best friend and best rival. I always felt that you were like a brother to me, helping me on cases and teasing each other. If you are reading this then that means I have been missing for 2 days. Go to Hakase's house and talk to Ai. She will help you along with the magician._

 _Your Bro,_

 _Shinichi Kudo_

I put them both in an envelope and wrote: "Only open this 2 Days after Summer Break starts.


	8. Chapter 8

Confrontation

Hey guys Chapter 8 is complete and ready for you guys to ready it! This is going to be awesome! Also I forgot to mention this in my other chapters but they are pre written already the day before, the the next day I edit it and then I up load it so you guys won't have to wait long. Okay enough of my rambling and lets get started.

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Final Day of School Conan POV**

I've been nervous about this all week. I only have a few more hours left before I have to go and face them. It's most likely Gin and Vodka that's going to be there. I think Ai is onto me right now she knows because I refused to play soccer with the Detective Boys and was thinking most of the time. I didn't ever want this school day to end but it did. There was a party for us on completing 4th grade. After the party was over I ran as fast as I could to the professor's to tell him to upgrade my gear.

"Hakase, can you upgrade my watch to more than one needle." I asked between breathes

"Oh Shinichi, sure but it's going to be completed about 3 days from now." Hakase said

"Then what about my belt can you make is dispense more than one ball?" I asked him

"Sure it's going to take bout 6 hours for me to finish it though." Hakase replied

"Sure that is enough in my time limit." I said

"And what is this time limit." Ai asked behind me

"Uh... uh... nothing." I said

"Oh here by the way have this and can you please send this to Heji as soon as possible?" I said handing her the letters.

"Uh sure." She said looking at what's written on top of the letter

 **Next Day Ai POV**

I saw him walking back and forth in his thinking mode. He seems to have something very serious on his mind. Also the letter that he gave me yesterday I haven't opened yet but I want to very much. I sent the other one to Heji already and the time now is 6 pm. I started to get ready for dinner and called everyone over. He called Ran to tell her that he was staying over tonight. She agreed because summer had started and we ate dinner. The professor came up and gave him the upgrades belt that can dispense 3 balls instead of 1 now. When did was over he helped me wash the plates and it was almost 7:30 pm by then. I read my magazines for a few minutes until he wanted to talk to me in private.  
"What do you want Kudo kun?" I asked

"Ai I love you." He said

"I l-." I started but then he kissed me, a kiss filled with love and passion.

He then broke it and smile. "I love you." he said one last time. He grabbed his skateboard and dashed out the door as quickly as he could.

" _Baka_ " I though of what he was doing and went to bed

 **7:50pm Conan POV**

I reached the docks 10 minutes before the meeting time and waited there. When it was 8 pm exactly a Black Porsche 356A appeared from opposite of me. Two figures came out both wearing full black. One was a silvery blonde haired man and the other was a short stock man with glasses.

"So Kudo you did come here." Gin said with a smirk

"Ojisan I don't know any Kudo my name is Conan Edogawa." I said in a childish voice

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I killed her?" Gin said holding a picture of Ran

"Fine! I'm Kudo Shinichi!" I shouted

"Excellent, now come with us." Gin said

"Not with out a fight I'm not!" I said

"I knew that capturing you was going to be fun." Gin said smirking and pulling out his gun

I aimed my dark at Vodka but missed him when he ran at me. I turned on my sneakers and then my belt dispenses a ball. I kicked it and it hit Vodka square in the face. He didn't get knocked out but still came at me. I kicked the second ball, but it only dazed him. I kicked the final ball and it finally knocked him out. Gin was still smirking holding his gun. I started to panic because I ran out of weapons and I knew Gin also knows.

"No Mr. Kudo do you have anymore tricks up your sleeves?" He asked

"Just one more." I said as I ran towards him with my skateboard

He shot one of my wheels which made me lose balance and fell, twisting my ankle. Gin woke Vodka up and he put me to sleep. I feel asleep but when I woke up my hand was cuffed to a pipe in a dark room. " _So this is the smoke room?_ " I thought to myself. Then a door suddenly opened and Gin came in. He then uncuffed my and brought me to another room with. I predicted this so I had to hold strong. I noticed that they took my shoes, belt, and my watch. I saw my watch broken in the trash. I left my phone at Hakase's house. Vodka came out with a taser.

"Let's play a game tantei san." Gin said

"Never with you." I shouted back

The game is we ask you a question and you answer. If you don't we will taze you." Gin said smirking

"It doesn't matter I've been through worst." I said

"This taser will leave you paralyzed for a minute or more." Gin said now smirking

"Ha! Sherry already tazed me with that." I said smirking

"Well then I guess we have to use this." Gin said pulling out a baton

"Now let's start: 'Where is Sherry?'" Gin asked

"I don't know." I said

He started to hit me in the back with the baton. He asked again and I had the same reply. He hit me harder with the baton but I held back my scream. This went on for about 30 minutes or so and my back ached badly, I could also feel blood coming out. He then whipped me in the head but I still didn't respond.

"WHERE IS SHERRY!" Gin said yelling now

"This pain is nothing compared to what she had to go through everyday of her life." I said chuckling a little

"Really? Well then, lets see how you react when we break your ribs." Gin said

He started punching me in the ribs over and over again. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. After a couple of minutes I could hear a _CRACK!_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out

"Hehe now see what Sherry does to you?" Gin said

"Now tell me where Sherry is." Gin said

"Never" I said

"Fine, Vodka bring him to the nurses office to get him bandaged up." Gin said

"Okay brother." Vodka replied

We started to walk to the nurses office but it pained me to move my right leg because it would keep rubbing against my cracked ribs.

 **2 Days later Ai POV**

It has been two days already so I got his letter to read it. He hasn't come home since then so I decided to read what clues he left for me. It read

 _Dear Ai Haibara_

 _If you are reading this letter than I am gone for 2 days and haven't called. That means the Black Organization has captured my and will most likely torture me to find answers to look for you, don't worry I will never tell them where you are or try and get you harmed. If this has happened then go to the guest room with Heji and look in the black box under my bed. Come up with a plan with Heji because i probably won't make it. I'll be lucky if I could even survive for one day but be safe._

 _Your love,_

 _Conan Edogawa_

 _P.S. Call Kaito, he might not look like it but that thief is very helpful._

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I called Heji to ask him to come over.

"He Heji? I I need you to come over to Hakase's house right now it's urgent." I told him

"I know I'll be there in 1-2 more hours, I read the letter he sent me." He said

"Okay please come quickly." I said as I cried

Hakase came up to see what was happening and saw me crying on the couch. He tried his best to comfort me and asked me what was wrong. I showed him the letter and his eyes widen when he finished the letter.

"Did you call Heji yet?" He asked me

"Yea he said he would be here in 1-2 hours." I replied

"Okay lets wait for him then we'll go see the black box." He said

We both sat in silence for about 1 hour 30 min. Then the doorbell suddenly rang and Heji called out. Hakase went to open the door and he dashed right in. I gave him my letter and he ran upstairs to get the box. He ran back down and we started to open the box. I saw a bottle of Gin, a black envelope, and his cell phone with a note on it. " _Call Jodie._ " was what it said. I took the envelope and read it. Then Heji read it. Finally Hakase read it. While he was reading it I called Jodie to come over. I was lucky because she was in the area and was able to come over quickly. When she came over I showed her the letter that Gin sent to him. We started to devise a plan while Jodie called James to tell the agents to look for Kudo. We all though of what to do and Heji decided for us to go to the dock. Then it was settled so Jodie drove us there since she was there before. When we got there I saw three deflated soccer balls and his skateboard. I saw some blood and a handkerchief. There was a scent of chloroform on it. That was where we stayed for the entire day to look for more clues. I looked behind a container and found a recording device with a tape in it and also with a transmitter. I showed it to everyone I pressed the play button to play the message.

 _Hey guys Conan here,_

 _If you found this tape that means I've been captured by the BO already._

 _I placed a transmitter in my hair so use the spare tracking glass to find me._

 _Also be prepared because I will most likely not make it to see the end of this war._

 _Also Call Kaito Kid because he owns me one and will be very helpful to you guys in this._

 _Finally Ai I know that you're made at me for not telling you about this but I didn't want you to get hurt._

 _Thank you everyone for helping me in this war, Also Ai that kiss that I gave you I wish that that wasn't the last one._

 _Thank you everyone once again for helping me and Goodbye._

Tear started to stream down everyone's face and Kaito appeared. He looked at us with a confused look.

"Kaito how did you know that we were here?" I asked him

"Oh tantei san sent me a letter to come in my Kid clothes, he said that he had a tape recorder that he want me to hear?" Kid said

I gave him the tape recorder and he listened to it. His face froze after he finished listening and asked us who captured him.

"Who captured the tantei!" Kaito asked in anger

"It's a group of people called the Black Organization." I said

"Them too!" Kaito was angry now

"What do you mean dem to?" Heji asked

"They were the one who killed my father and also I'm trying to steal a jewel called Pandora that was supposed to grant immortality. I want to destroy it so they won't be able to find it so that is why I was stealing the jewels." Kaito replied

"Okay so lets team up and Find Kudo and take down that organization." Heji said

"Yeah!" We all tried to cheer.


	9. Chapter 9

The Resistance

I don't much to say but thank you for your help. I will continue to write this until the status goes to complete. Also review so I know if you guys like it or not.

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Conan POV**

It's been the same everyday getting tortured and then getting treated to my wounds. I wonder how everyone is doing and if they found my recording yet.

 _Flashback_

I got on my skateboard and knew that Gin would shoot the wheels. I took the chance when he shot the wheel to throw the recorder somewhere covering the sound with my board breaking and covering it with the darkness.

 _Flashback End_

It was the same procedure as everyday but today Gin wasn't the one who was torturing me. It was Vermouth, Chantie, and Korn.

"My my The Silver Bullet has been stuck in a bad situation." she said

"Where's Gin! I'd rather have him than you Vermouth." I said

"Is that how you talk to your saviors?" Chantie said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We're going to help you." Korn said

"Kir is outside with the escape vehicle right now." Vermouth said

"No thanks I already have a plan." I said smirking

"Oh really now Silver Bullet?" Vermouth said

"It's already in action, I can feel it." I said

"Okay then we'll have to do our job or we'll get suspected." said Vermouth as she grabbed a whip

"Whatever." I said

They all then grabbed a whip and started to whip me on my back. They shouted at me and asked where Sherry was. I didn't make a sound or even flinch. After they were done in 10 minutes they were surprised that I didn't make a sound at all.

"I didn't know you were the silent type Silver Bullet." Vermouth said

"I would have at least expected a shout." Chantie said  
"He is impressive indeed." Korn said

"I already had something to help me." I said

 _Flashback_

"Hey Ai can you make a pill that increases my healing?" I asked

"Maybe I can make a pill that speeds up the cell growth but why?" she asked

"No reason but if you can then can you make 2 please?" I said

"Fine." she said with a sigh

"Thanks" I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

 _Flashback End_

"So that was why I didn't see your injuries these past few days and your ribs doesn't bother you anymore." Vermouth said

"I didn't think that you could know that far ahead." said Korn

Just then Gin came in and told them to leave. They all left and I was left alone with Gin once again. He pulled out a 100 volt taser and started to ask me where Sherry was. I didn't respond so he kept tazing me over and over again. I knew the second pill would wear of in a few hours so if they hurt me anymore tomorrow then it would be more painful.

 **Ai POV**

It's been 2 days since we found his stuff. Hakase is making the glass's tracking range wider. It would take a few more hours for him to finish so we decided to come up with a plan on how to rescue him. It took many hours to come up with a plan with the least casualties on our side as possible. When we were done with the planning Hakase came up with the glasses. He made 3 so one for me, Heji, and Kaito to wear. We turned it in and saw a blinking dot about 70 miles away from our location. We decided to start out plan early in the morning at 2 am. We slept early so we could pick up the rest of the team later on. There we also Jodie recruited some more FBI agents and also some CIA came. When there was so much commotion at Hakase's place someone called the police and Inspector Megure came. When he came there were so many FBI and CIA that some had to stay outside. We filled him in on what was goin on and he told us that the police would also get involved. We started to move out at 1 am because a 70 mile drive would take about an hour to get there so we started early. There were about 7 full CIA cars, 40 Police cars, and 10 filled FBI cars. Hakase, Heji, Kaito, and I went in the professor's beetle so that we wouldn't get suspitions from some people. When we were within range of the area we decided to stay hidden until eveyone get their gears. Kaito put on his vest and Kid costume while me and Heji put on the vest. We each both got a Berette and 2 extra magazines of ammo. When we were there at the area each team found their positions. My team consists of Heji, Kaito, Jodie, and Subaru. He joined when we needed more people. We waited until there was less people in the base.

 **Conan POV**

My pills wore of and now Gin is shooting some scratches at me. It made me think back to when he shot Shiho on the rooftop that one right. He also shot me in the shoulder a few times and I was losing blood really quickly. I could feel myself get dizzy and lightheaded.

"Did you know that I was there when you were in the alley way that one night?" Gin said

"What do you mean Gin." I said trying to fight from blacking out

"I was the one who almost shot you in your heart because i though that you would flinch from all the other shots. You really saved that girl from those shots didn't you? I still can't believe that after all that you didn't even flinch." He said

"Now I'll ask you one last time before I start shooting randomly. Where is Sherry?" He asked

"I won't tell you, I already made a promise to her sister and her that I would protect her." I said

"Oh so you know Akemi and Sherry? So you were that boy that was by her side when she spoke her last words." Gin said

"Yea and she said to protect her little sister. I promised her that before she died." I said

"This would still mean nothing to me." Gin said reloading his gun

"I still haven't forgiven myself for being to late to save her." I said

"Well you don't need to worry. You'll be soon joining her now." Gin said

He started to shoot at me randomly without looking. He had 8 bullets in his gun. He got 2 in my shoulder, 1 in my stomach, and the rest grazed my body. Just when he was reloading his gun to start shooting again Korn came in and told him that they were being attacked. Gin growled and uncuffed me from the shooting range and carried me with him. I couldn't walk because of the shot to the stomach. He gave me to Korn and told him to take me to the smoke room and cuff me there. Gin then ran in ahead and Korn brought me to another room. There was Vermouth, Chantie, Bourbon, Kir, and Irish.

"Irish? How did you survive?" I asked

"When Chantie shot me she aimed for my non vital points and then I faked my death after that accident." He told me

"Wait, what are you guys all doing here?" I asked them

"We're the resistance in this Organization" said Vermouth

"What do you mean by Resistance?" I asked

"We are all part of a group me, Korn, and Chantie are part of the FBI, Bourbon and Kir are part of the CIA, and Irish joined us because he wanted to get out of the organization." said Vermouth

"We'll get out of here safely don't worry we have a plan." Bourbon said

"Also how is my little brother doing? I haven't seen him since I was in the hospital." Kir said

"He's doing fine and staying out of trouble." I said

"I still can't believe a kid like you can think so far ahead with that plan." Bourbon said, "I would not have been able to come up with a plan like that."

"Yea that's true telling me the plan and where to shoot his smart of you." Kir said

"He is Kudo Shinichi High School Detective after all" Gin said from behind us with his gun pointing at me.

"Gi Gin..." Korn said

"I've been beside the door this entire time, I knew something was up. You've been talking too much these past few days." Gin said

"Now we have lost almost half of our men to those FBI, CIA, and Police and what do I have left? A bunch of traitors." Gin said angrily

Vodka then came in with his gun and pointed to the rest of the people.

"Gin don't kill them." I said

"So you're talking now huh?" Gin said

I was really tired by then I lost a lot of blood and there was still more coming out. Gin picked me up and left the others pointing the gun at my head.

"We'll let you live and go tell the others that they should cease fire or else this boy gets it." Gin said carrying me and walking away with vodka

 **Bourbon POV**

"I guess we don't have a choice but to do what he says." I said

"Yea but we have to get out of here somehow and tell them that we're on their side without getting shot right away." Korn said

"Don't worry I have a feeling that they already know." Vermouth said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I went to visit him at the nurse office yesterday and he told me a plan." Vermouth said

"He said that he had a transmitter in his hair so what ever anyone had said it would transmit it to his girlfriend." Vermouth said

"So now we just have to figure out who his girlfriend is." Chantie said

"Don't worry I already know who, he told me." Vermouth said

"Who!" I asked

"It's Sherry of course." Vermouth said

"What!" we all said

"Well a detective and searcher of Truth and justice with the world's largest criminal organization's head scientist. It sounds like Romeo and Juliet." I said

"Yea so lets go and tell them now." I said as we started running towards the entrance

 **Ai POV**

When I was getting my gear Jodie handed me a Bluetooth earbud for communications. I switched to a search for a channel and I found Kudo's channel. I told everyone to switch to that before we start the battle and they all did. They heard all the conversations that Kudo and Gin had about my sister. Then about him being taken away Korn and learning about the Resistance in the organization. Jodie told them to cease fire if we saw them when that conversation was over the Kudo said, "That's all." and the connection was cut of. We switched back to the original channel and started to the war. I saw some BO members come out but was quickly taken care of by the snipers. We started to charge in and took out more BO members that was coming out from the buildings. When we captured that point there were some injuries but not many. We decided to push more forwards and came to the biggest building there. We saw the Resistance run out and they were greeted by having guns aimed at them. When we saw who it was we lower them. Then Bourbon told us that Gin went to the top of the tower with Vodka and most like the boss. He also has Kudo as a hostage so we better be careful. Suddenly there was an explosion on the roof and we saw the boss, Gin, holding his gun at Kudo's head, and Vodka gliding down on parachutes. When they landed all guns were aimed on them. I could see that Kudo was in bad same and was also unconscious at the time. I saw lots of blood trickle down his shirt because of the bullet wound in his stomach. Gin smirk at the scene and shot Kudo in the leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Reunited

Well this has certainly been a fun story to write. It was my first story and I don't know how to thank you guys for reading this story. Well here is the final chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama

 **Kaito POV**

We killed most of the members until I heard an explosion coming from the roof. Everyone ran out to see four people gliding down the parachute. A silvery blonde haired man, a short man, and a masked man. They glided down and I saw more BO members coming out from behind them. I knew two of them, Spider and Snake. The walked in behind them and smirked at me.

"Well well well if it isn't Kaito Kid." Snake said

"I'm surprised that you would show up to face the people that killed your father." Spider said

I smirked at them then I heard a gunshot. It was the man called Gin, he shot Kudo in the leg which made him bleed more. Every one jumped when they saw Gin do this. After a few moments Vodka shot his other leg. I could see the little Ai chan crying and tears coming out her eyes. There were also some other people with tears to in their eyes when they saw this including me. I let my poker face slip of and tears came out. There was Heji, Hakase, Ai, Inspector Megure, Jodie, and some other officers.

"You see in the pass few days it was very interesting." Gin started

"I asked him a question and tortured him everyday but he still didn't answer." Gin said smirking

"Do you want to know what I asked him? Also he replied only once when I talked to him. It was really funny to what he said." Gin said Chuckling

Without waiting for a reply he continued to talk like we were all have a normal conversation.

"I asked him 'Where is Sherry?' was what I asked him over and over everyday" Gin said

"But do you know what he said? He said, 'This pain is nothing compared to what she had to go through everyday of her life', it's really funny actually." Gin said

"I broke his ribs but then the next day it was normal and all his injuries healed the next day except for today, it didn't heal at all actually." Gin said laughing manically

The rest of the organization laughed also to this. I bit my lips when I heard this, " _So this little tentai san really loves her doesn't he._ " I though to myself

"Now since everyone is here I'll ask you the same question but for every minute that passes I'll shoot him." Gin said

We were all silent and I slipped away to put on a disguise. When one minute was up he shot Kudo in his arm, " _Man that guy is not kidding around._ " I thought. I then finished my disguise and came out.

"What do you want with me Gin?" I asked

"Ah Sherry you came back, I thought that you wouldn't join us." Gin said

"Wait Gin there is also Kaito Kid here so let me check him." said Snake

"Fine" Gin said

Snake started to walk towards me and started to pull of my mask. When it almost came of Snake stopped but Spider wasn't convinced. He grabbed my hair hard which made me flinch and yanked my mask of hard. He then smirked at me and kicked me back to the rest. Then the little neechan stepped out.

 **Ai POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped up. Everyone was looking at me but my focus was only on him and his bloodied body.

"I'm Sherry." I said

Gin smirked at me and threw Kudo to Vodka which made most of his wounds start to bleed again. Gin started to walk towards me with his gun in his hand while I pointed the gun at him while the gun was in my pocket. When he was in rang I aim and acted calm.

"So Sherry what is your relation with that boy?" Gin asked

"It's none of your business." I said

"Well it is now because he is the one that I did give the drug to." Gin said

"It was fun to whip him, taze him, beat, him, electrocute him, and shot him but he only scream once and that was all. He never even told me anything about you." Gin said laughing

"If you come with us then I'll let him go." Gin offered me

"Fine." I said

When I walked toward Kudo his eyes opened and his wounds started to heal. I was surprised when a ray of light shone on him and also what he said.

"Thanks Akemi and your parents I promise I'll protect your sister." He said

He then kicked Vodka with his power enhancing shoes. Then he shot Gin in the forehead with the tranquiler. He then kicked the soccer ball to Snake, Spider, and the Boss as he dispensed his 3 balls. Everyone stood there wide eyes including me. The light then disappeared and his wounds started to appear again. He walked towards me and smile. After he was close enough to me he fainted into my arms. I pulled him towards everyone while the FBI arrest them.

 **Conan POV**

I blacked out when Gin picked me up. I was walking in straight line in a white room that seemed endless. I knew that I was in a dream again but I then saw her. I ran towards her and when she turned around I saw who it was. It was Akemi except she had wings and a halo above her head. I walked towards her and she smiled at me.

"Akemi how are you doing." I said

"I'm doing fine, just waiting with my parents." she said

The out of nowhere Akemi's parents came out.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Miyano" I said

"Hello little boy." said the woman

"I heard many good things about you from Akemi here." the man said  
"Oh really?" I said

"She says that you always goes to her grave and asks her about my little Shiho." he said

I started to turn red and the other three laughed at me. Then I noticed that we were standing in front of a gate.

"Um Akemi neesan why are we standing in front of a gate?" I asked

"Well Conan you see we will not be able to pass through that gate until the boss of the organization is dead or arrest." she smiled sadly

"Oh I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my promise to you." I said

"What promise is he talking about dear." the woman asked

"Before I died I he was beside me and I told him to protect our little Shiho. And he has been doing that now." Akemi said

"Really now?" the dad said

"There was one instance where he saved her on the rooftop from Gin and Vodka and then ran into a burning room to save her from Pisco." Akemi said

"Also there was when he ran back into a bus filled with bombs to pull her out when she wanted to commit suicide." Akemi said "Oh yea he also purposely scraped himself badly then smeared his blood on Shiho so she won't have to go to answer the questions because she felt the presences of an organization member there."

"Wow this boy is really something." said the mother

"Also he made her do something that she didn't do after I died." Akemi said

"And what is that?" her father asked looking at me

"He made her laugh and giggle." Akemi said happily

"What! Really!" both parents said

"Also he gave her her first kiss." Akemi said

My face turned tomato red at that moment.

"Wait Akemi neechan how do you know all this?" I asked

"I did say that I will be watching over her didn't I?" she said

"Now Conan Shiho is joining the black organization again to save you." the lady said  
"We can lend you our strength and heal all your wounds for a few minutes to stop them." the man said

"Okay, who are they?" I asked him

"Gin, Vodka, Snake, Spider, and The Boss." the woman said

"okay do this Akemi will be the one that will do this because we have ran out of power." the man said

"Okay I'll do it as quickly as I can." I said

Akemi opened the clouds and shone a light down on my body. I then opened my eyes and said, "Thanks Akemi and your parents I promise I'll protect your sister." Then I turned on my power enchanting shoes to kick Vodka knocking him out, then shot Gin in the forehead with my watch, and finally kicked The Boss, Snake, and Spider square in the face which knocked them all out. I then smiled at her and walked towards her. Then the lights disappeared and I could see the gate open and the three people enter. The wounds appeared again and I fell into her hands. She pulled me to the group while the FBI arrested the 5 men. I was put into the ambulance and I black out. I saw Akemi, Her mom, and Her dad waving at him from behind the gate saying thanks to me. I then woke up in a hospital bed with Ai next to me sleeping. I saw a digital clock saying that it was 3 am. I held her hand and fell back asleep.

 **4 Months Later Conan POV Kudo's Household**

We were in my house with Inspector Megure, Takakegi, Sato, Jodie, James, Heji, and Ai. There were also some other inspectors there that I have helped. They all came and and I servered them food and drinks. After that Me and Ai started to tell them about us. I told them about the Organization and Ai told them that she made the drug and her sister. After we finished telling the story they were all quiet.

"So when are you going to change back to your normal self?" Inspector Megure asked

"I will be staying in this form and with Ai as we start our lives over again." I told him

"Okay so this means that Shinichi is no longer exists?" Sato asked

"Yea that's true only Conan Edogawa." I said

"Okay thanks for telling us this" They said as they started to leave

"So now that our secret is told what do you want to do now?" I asked Ai

"I'll tell you later." She said biting her lips and blushing a little

 **Later that Day Conan POV**

I got a phone call that told me to go to the Kudo's household at 9 pm. I started to go out towards the house and entered. I entered the house and heard my room's door close. I went to it and saw Ai there on the in front of the door pulling me in and then locking the door. She pushed me on the bed and started to kiss me. From there we continued on with what we did the entire night (I'm not going to write what they did but you can use your imagination. :P). After that night we our bond only grew on from there.

 **Epilogue  
**

After we finished high school I proposed to her and she accepted. We then had two kids both girls, we decided to name them Akemi and Shiho. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko also got married and had a boy and a girl. Ran and Aradie both got married and move to Osaka. Heji and Kuzaha finally went out with each other now. After everything was over we re fixed the Kudo household to a better condition. Also Hakase met his long lost friend on a blind date and they both got married. Akemi was very smart and joyful and said she wanted to be a detective like Conan. Shiho wanted to become a chemist like her mother Ai. We were both happy and always bragged to each other what they both did but always ended up laughing. When the Black Organization fell Kaito stopped stealing jewels and explained to Aoko and she forgave him. He also asked her out and now they are both dating. Now after all this we all became better friends. It was a happily ever after for us.

 _ **THE END!**_

So what did you guys think about this? I was reading some ConanxAi fan fictions but was upset because neither die or don't get to be with each other. Well I hope you guys are happy that the story ended this way because I know that I am. I will also be trying to start another story. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
